


Showering Together

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Kissing, PWP without Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Undressing, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficzarya indulges in lena’s favorite kink





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Zarya wiped the sweat from her face with her towel before flipping it over her shoulder. She could have spent another two hours in the gym lifting weights but she knew it was better to limit herself. She had to call it quits sometime. She wiped off the bench by the free weights where she had been lifting and stretched happily. Sweat began cooling on her skin. She’d need a shower after this. She glanced across the gym to see if Lena would want to join her.  
  
Lena was still on the treadmill. Zarya crossed the gym, feeling the satisfying ache in her muscles from a good work-out. She circled around to stand in front of the treadmill Lena was using. She was so tall she could rest her arms on the machine and look her girlfriend in the eye as she ran. Lena’s long legs were moving at top speed, feet thudding against the moving tread with each step. She made cardio look so effortless.

“Almost finished?” Zarya asked.

“Ten more minutes!” Lena said as if she was just deciding this, like she wanted to push herself.

Ah. Zarya wasn’t particularly interested in waiting around for ten more minutes. She was sure she could convince Lena to finish up a little sooner. “I’m going to shower. I thought you might like to join me.” She offered an enticing smile in case Lena was in need of further convincing.

“Oh,” Lena reached out to touch a few buttons on the machine. The treadmill slowed but didn’t stop entirely. She was cooling down. Once her gait had slowed enough she picked up her nearby water bottle and began drinking from it. She guzzled down few gulps. Zarya watched her throat work as Lena swallowed. Before she could put the bottle back down Zarya reached up, touching the bottom of the bottle with her fingertip. She pushed it up and up, emptying the contents in Lena’s mouth. She drank it all. They shared a look.

When the treadmill had finally slowed to a stop she climbed off breathing heavily. “Sure about this, love?” She asked.

“Very sure.” Zarya nodded.

They only ever showered together for one reason. As cute as it was for couples to cuddle together in the warm water or wash each other clean, that wasn’t what they usually got up to when they showered at the same time. Lena had confessed early on in the relationship about having a slight interest in watersports. It wasn’t necessarily Zarya’s thing but she didn’t mind playing along and pleasing the woman she loved.

Lena especially liked pissing at the same time as her orgasm. It was a little too messy to do that type of thing on the bed and so they did it in the shower instead. These days ‘showering together’ was more or less code for ‘lets get in the shower and you can piss all over yourself while I fingerfuck you’. 

It was only a short trip from the base’s gym back to their sleeping quarters. The HQ was back up and running these days but Overwatch was based out of Gibraltar instead of Switzerland. It was nice though. They had their own rooms, their own bathrooms, and really nice showers. It suited Zarya and Lena’s needs perfectly.

They played grab-ass in the hallway on the way back to their room. Lena seemed to think she was too fast for Zarya to catch her and cop a feel but that wasn’t always the case. They were menaces, the both of them, snickering and laughing and drawing unnecessary attention to themselves as the moved through the hall. It was fun to be young and in love and completely turned on by each other, they weren’t going to hide it from anyone.

They only entered their shared room to pass right on through it into the bathroom. Zarya barely remembered to close the door behind them as they went. She shoved Lena up against the wall as soon as she had her alone, kissing her hard on the mouth. She smelled like sweat up close and even her lips had a sweet tang of salt but Zarya didn’t mind.

As they kissed they undressed one another. Their workout attire was tight spandex with plenty of elastic. It wasn’t so easily just to slip off. They had to break apart and undress themselves after a few minutes of struggling. Lena moaned happily the minute Zarya’s breasts were freed. She was still pushing her panties down her knees when it happened but that didn’t stop her from leaning in and suckling one of Zarya’s big pink nipples into her mouth.

Zarya let her for a moment. She knew they needed to move this along though, or else they would end up fucking against the bathroom wall. It wouldn't be the first time.

“The shower.” She nodded towards the stall.

Lena pulled back with wet lips tinged an even brighter pink than usual. She smiled and lead the way, tugging Zarya along by the hand. It was a real tiled shower, not just a spout installed over a bathtub. Once they were in the stall with the door closed, Zarya was the one to turn on the faucet. Poor Lena was directly under the stream and a flash of cold water hit her full on. She squeaked and crushed herself against Zarya's big body, trying to hide from the spray until the water warmed.

Zarya didn't mind being this close. She leaned down, kissing Lena's forehead and cheeks. Her skin tasted like sweat and being this close she could smell the musk of Lena's hair where sweat had dried on her scalp. She smelled good. It would almost be a shame to wash it all away with soap and shampoo but they would. In due time.

Zarya was quick to drop down to one knee. She pressed sweet kisses to Lena's belly. It made her laugh.

"That tickles!" She protested, water pouring down over her shoulders and gliding over the planes of her body.

" _Da?_ " Zarya cocked up a dark eyebrow. With little finesse she brought her hand between Lena's legs. She stroked the fuzzy lips of her labia. It was sopping wet for more reasons than just the shower water. "How's this feel?"

Lena moaned instead of answering.

They had been kissing and touching each other since they'd left the gym. There was no point in foreplay now. Zarya slid two thick fingers right up into Lena's body. She was silky soft and warm inside. Lena moaned again, louder this time. Her voice echoed between the shower walls.

Zarya found Lena's clit with her thumb. She stroked circles into it, twisting her fingers at the same time. Lena cried out gently. Her knees nearly buckled and she reached out to hold onto Zarya's massive shoulder. Zarya knew just what to do to make Lena weak. It was fun for her to make her girlfriend a squirming mess.

"Are you going to come for me?" Zarya asked.

"Yes," Lena gasped breathlessly, toes curling on the wet tile floor. "God, yes. Yes!"

Zarya put her whole arm into it, working her wrist, twisting her fingers and teasing Lena mercilessly. Her muscles ached from lifting weights not so long ago, but it was worth it to make Lena cry out in pleasure.

"Are you going to piss for me?" Zarya asked next, her voice deepening to some place dark and delicious.

"Yes!" Lena cried.

All it took was a few more strokes of her thumb and Zarya had Lena shaking with an orgasm. She let her bladder loose as she came, pissing down Zarya's hand an arm. It was almost indistinguishable from the water of the shower which was just the way Zarya liked it.

This watersports stuff wasn't for her but Lena really did love to piss as she came. This was evident in the fact that she had her head thrown back and her mouth gaping open. Her fingers were digging bruises into Zarya's shoulder. Zarya worked Lena over good, finger fucking her through the entire thing as she shuddered through her climax and emptied her bladder.

When it was all said and done Lena was absolutely weak. Zarya helped guide her, leaning her against the cool shower wall. She gulped in deep breaths as she tried to regain some composure. Zarya quickly found the soap and scrubbed her hand and arm clean. She was a dutiful girlfriend and helped scrubbed Lena's pussy and thighs clean afterward too. Lena had enough energy to squirm.

"Careful, love." She groaned. She was probably feeling oversensitive by now.

Zarya was up on her feet again. She leaned in to kiss Lena's cheek. "You're so pretty when you piss all over yourself." She whispered, voice barely audible over the spray of the water.

Lena blushed and looked away, opening the side of her face up for more kisses. "Feels so good." She whispered in reply.

She had been so shy about bringing up watersports when they first started fucking. They had come a long way since Lena's first awkward confessions about how much she was into piss. It still wasn't Zarya's favorite thing but it was definitely growing on her. Lena really did look beautiful during that orgasm too. The expression on her face alone was reason enough to indulge in this specific kink. Zarya was more than willing to oblige.

"Anything left inside?" Zarya asked casually, setting aside the soap. "Or are you all empty?"

Lena bit her lip. "I'm pretty empty."

"Ah, I'll just have to make you come without it then." She said, slipping her hand between Lena's thighs another time. She was wet and sudsy with soap and ripe for more finger fucking. Lena groaned helplessly but didn't protest.

They were going to be in here until the water ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
